Admirer
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Roger has an admirer that wants Roger all for themselves. Can Jessica and Eddie find out who this admirer is before something bad happens to Roger. Find out and please review.
1. Another Note

Disclaimer: I do not own any Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters

Admirer

Chapter 1: Another Note

Roger Rabbit awoke to another beautiful day. The birds were singing and the sun was shining but the best thing of all was his beautiful wife Jessica had her arms wrapped around him. Her wild red hair was below his chin for her head rested on his chest. She was smiling and breathing lightly and he didn't want to wake her but he had to get to work today. Still she looked so much like an angel that he tried to get out of bed without waking her up. He slowly moved his arms and held a pillow as he pried her arms free and gently wrapped them around the pillow. Once her arms wrapped around the pillow he edged off the bed. _Yes, I did it_, he thought happily. Once he put his feet down on the floor, two hands wrapped around him pulling him back on the bed. Soon he was looking into the eyes of his wife, Jessica Rabbit.

"Really Roger darling, you think I couldn't tell a pillow over you?" she asked sleepily. She smiled and kissed his nose enjoying having him in her arms.

"Sorry Jessica, I didn't want to wake you," he said sheepishly.

_Oh Roger always so thoughtful, _Jessica said smiling. She tousled his hair and covered him in kisses. "Hmm, well I suppose you have to go to work huh honey bunny," Jessica said pouting a bit. She knew Roger made many successful cartoons and he worked really hard but sometimes she wished he had more days off.

"Don't worry Love Cups we are just finishing the last touches to this cartoon and I will be home by five and maybe we could go out for dinner, or see a cartoon, oh the park is fun," Roger rambled on causing her to laugh a bit more.

"Okay honey bunny all that sounds good but first you need to eat before you make a cartoon," Jessica said getting off and motioned a seductive finger for him to follow her. His ears shot up and he hopped after her. She led him into the kitchen where she made him some pancakes that looked like carrots.

"Jeepers Jessica, they look great," Roger said as he helped carry the plate of pancakes to the table. Then pulled a chair out for his wife, she smiled and sat down with him. They ate the pancakes and while Roger got ready she did the dishes. Soon he hopped downstairs and smiled at her wearing his usual overalls and bow tie. "Well, I have to go Jessica, love you and see you later today Love Cups," he said kissing her cheek.

"Wait Roger, I want to take you to work today," she said.

"Really, jeepers Jessica you are swell woo hoo," he said hopping up and down. He loved taking Jessica to see his work that way she could get a sneak peak of all the cartoons he was making. Jessica couldn't help but smile at how adorable Roger was looking just now. She put on a simple blue dress and tied her hair up in a ponytail and wore her brown sandals and grabbed her keys.

"Ready Roger?" she asked him. He smiled and opened the door for her. Soon they were driving to Roger's work and as usual it was bustling with toons and people and unknown to either Roger or Jessica a pair of eyes were locked on Roger.

_Oh Roger darling, you always brighten up my day when I see you. Someday you will be mine. Oh what is that hussy doing here? Still tricking poor Roger into thinking she loves him. Oh yes Jessica bat those green eyes at him and send him that smile. You don't fool me, you are nothing but a two timing hussy and soon Roger will know that and he will be mine and not yours, _someone thought as they stared at Roger and Jessica.

"Hey Frank, how is the wife?" Roger asked waving to a toon wolf.

"Good Rog, thanks for asking," Frank said smiling.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rabbit ah and Mrs. Rabbit what a surprise," a young woman asked.

"Hello Helen, Jessica you remember Helen Lane, she is a secretary that works here," Roger explained. Helen was about the same height as Jessica yet had short dark, curly brown hair, and hazel eyes. Her dress was a light green and was a bit more professional but she did have a curvy figure.

"How do you do Helen," Jessica said politely. The woman smiled and quickly excused herself to make copies for some scripts.

"Hey Roger, about time you got here oh hey Jess," Baby Herman said running up to them.

"What is wrong Herman?" Roger asked.

"What is wrong is you and I have to be in the rehearsal studio in five minutes," Herman said.

"Jeepers, we better get going, bye Jessica, love you," Roger said quickly giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye Roger be safe," she said and left to head home. Roger and Herman headed to the studio to rehearse their cartoon for the last time before it would be made into a cartoon. Roger was very proud of himself for he didn't mess up and got the bird thing right. After a quick break he went to his dressing room to have a small carrot break. On his table he saw some fan letters and smiled for that was normal. He had fans mostly kids that wanted to thank him and said how funny he was. He decided to go through them and read what his fans said about him. Roger was a rabbit that was a sucker for compliments.

As he read his smile grew till he found the last note and it had a heart stamped in the center. Now he wasn't worried for this note was from an admirer that was harmless probably some teenage girl for all these notes said he was cute and funny, or he made them laugh. So, thinking nothing of it he opened his letter and read what was inside.

_Dearest Roger,_

_You always made me laugh and now I decided. Soon you will be all mine._

_Sincerely,_

_Admirer_

Roger's eyes widened when he read it and he thought he misunderstood but after the 18th time he read it he decided he needed to get some help. He needed to see his trusted friend Eddie Valiant.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Talking to Eddie

Chapter 2: Talking to Eddie

Eddie Valiant was in his office looking over possible cases. "Let's see which case should I do first?" he asked. Ever since he helped his good friend Roger, his career was shooting like a rocket. Millions of people would come in asking for his help and truth be told he was happy doing what he and his brother Teddy started. He gazed over at the picture of Teddy and him and a smile came to his face. "I am back Teddy finishing what we started helping people," he said. A phone began to ring as he answered it. "Hello Valiant and Valiant Detective Agency this is Eddie Valiant how may I help you?" he asked.

"Hello Eddie," a female voice said.

"Hey Dolores, how is it going baby?" he asked his smile widening.

"Just wanted to see what time I would expect you home," she said.

"About six as usual how are the kids?" he asked.

"Little Teddy is playing with Jennifer," she said. Eddie smiled Teddy was their three year old son and Jennifer was their one year old daughter. "Okay well I have to go Eddie see you at six, love you," she said.

"Love you too Dolores," Eddie said and hung up the phone. As soon as he put the phone down he heard a lot of yelling and crashing. Just then Roger flew into his office taking the door with him. The door crashed and Roger flew into a vacant chair and spun around knocking papers everywhere. Finally Eddie stopped him and good thing for Roger grew very dizzy. His eyes were rolling and his ears were twitching. Around his head were stars circling around him.

"Thanks Eddie that was swell," Roger said smiling.

"You're welcome Rog, now mind telling me why you came in bursting my door down and causing such a racket," Eddie said fixing his door.

"I have some bad news well I am not sure if it is bad news if could be troubling or not so troubling," Roger rambled. Eddie rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

"Just tell me," Eddie said calmly. Roger nodded and handed him a stack of letters all with a heart stamped in the center. "Um so the problem is what Jessica has been sending you too many love notes or something?" he asked.

"No Eddie, I got an admirer and normally the notes were harmless saying I was cute or I was really funny. Naturally I thought it was a teenage girl or something so I didn't worry about it. Until I got the last letter," Roger said frowning.

"Let me see the note," Eddie said and Roger handed him the note. Then Eddie opened it up and read it out loud.

_Dearest Roger,_

_You always made me laugh and now I decided. Soon you will be all mine._

_Sincerely,_

_Admirer_

"Oh boy this does not look good," Eddie said frowning.

"Jeepers what should I do, I don't want an admirer I love Jessica," Roger cried.

"Easy kid, let's start at the beginning, when did you first receive your notes?" Eddie asked grabbing a pencil and paper.

"Oh um well after the whole Judge Doom thing, it was when I went back to work, after rehearsals I found the first note and it said. Roger held up the first note and read it out loud.

_Dearest Roger,_

_You are so funny I am glad you are back doing cartoons._

_Sincerely,_

_Admirer_

"See this note is harmless so I didn't think anything of it. I just kept doing my job but every few days I would get the same note for it had a heart stamped in the middle," Roger explained.

"Okay, has anywhere come up to you that you don't remember maybe a fan that got a little too friendly or see anyone follow you places?" Eddie asked.

"Uh no Eddie, nothing like that," Roger said rubbing his chin.

"Well from what I can tell the handwriting belongs to a woman, very neat and if you smell it the scent is lavender perfume," Eddie said writing down the two clues on his notepad. "Also it is written in pen by the looks of it a black pen," he said.

"Okay so we know it is a woman," Roger said.

"Now I need you to make a list of all women that work in the studio," Eddie said.

"What for Eddie?" Roger asked.

"Well it has to be someone that works at your studio for you said you found the notes in your dressing room. Only someone who works in your studio can slip in undetected," Eddie said.

"Well there are lots of women who work in my studio, it may take me some time," Roger said.

"Fair enough go on home and tell Jessica what is going on," Eddie said. "I will try and find out as much as I can from this note and I want to see your dressing room maybe she left a clue," Eddie said.

"Do I really have to tell Jessica, I mean I don't want her to worry," Roger said. He twiddled with his hands as a nervous look spread to his face. Ever since the whole Judge Doom thing, Jessica had become more protective of him and him of her. Still he didn't want to worry her over nothing. "Besides maybe I am overeating maybe the admirer was just teasing," he added.

"You want me to show you some files of people who thought the same thing with some not so nice photos?" Eddie asked. "Believe me Rog, you need to take this seriously go home and tell Jessica everything better she know now and worry then not know and grow even more worried trying to figure out what is wrong," Eddie said.

"Okay Eddie, I will tell her," Roger said.

"Good let's check out your dressing room for clues tomorrow morning," Eddie said.

"Okay, I have the day off so it can work and Jessica doesn't perform till tomorrow night so it will work," Roger said smiling. He hopped out of his chair feeling a tad better. "Thanks again Eddie, and I know you can solve this mystery," Roger said and hopped off. Eddie looked at the note hoping he could solve it or else he would have to face the wrath of a very angry Jessica, and he rather be dipped than face that.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Telling Jessica

Chapter 3: Telling Jessica

Jessica glanced at the clock and saw it was almost time to pick Roger up from work. A smile came to her face as she counted the minutes. Being around Roger made her so happy and carefree. It was like he had some special power to take all her pain and fear away. Leaving her with nothing but smiles and love, oh yes he was amazing. The clock ticked by and just as soon as she was about to grab her keys, Roger stepped through the door. "Roger, I was just about to come pick you up," she said with a smile.

"Hi Jessica," Roger said nervously. How was he supposed to tell her that he may or may not have a stalker as Eddie put it? Jessica and he had just gotten back to where they could leave each other alone for a few hours without worrying. When he got cleared and the truth about why Jessica played patty cake with Mr. Acme, they both were scared to lose each other. On days he had to work Jessica would ask if he could call in sick or insist she drive him to work and would call on his breaks to make sure he was okay. On days she worked it was easier for he could sit in the back and listen to her sing but some nights he had to work late and would call her before he went to work and after she got off. It was a system they used till they no longer felt that the other was in danger. Of course Jessica still loved to take him to work. He still loved listening to her sing when she was at work. Yet, now the safety they once had may now be taken away by an unknown person. This would not be easy.

Jessica looked at Roger and saw his uneasy smile as small drops of sweat poured from his neck. "What is wrong honey bunny?" she asked bending down to his level.

"Um, let's sit down first," Roger said as he took her hand and led her to the couch. Jessica brow formed a worried expression as she wondered what the news could be. Did he get fired from his job? Was the cartoon not good enough for the director? Did he get hurt while doing a scene? She looked him up and down and he didn't seem injured and plus if he was she would have gotten a call from either Herman, Eddie, or the hospital. Since she got neither she relaxed a bit but part of her was slowly growing concerned. "Okay Jessica, before I tell you this you have ta promise not ta get mad," Roger said calmly. He didn't want to worry Jessica over nothing and didn't want her thinking he wanted an admirer. The only woman he had eyes for was the woman sitting across from him.

"Roger what is this all about?" she asked firmly crossing her arms.

"First promise you won't get mad," Roger said gently.

"Okay, I promise not to get mad," she said hoping he wasn't fired or in some form of trouble.

"Okay, um well I have been getting notes from a well from a fan," Roger said calmly. Jessica nodded wondering why he was telling her this.

_Does he think I will get jealous over some kid or teenage girl?_ She wondered. Jessica wasn't a fool she knew Roger had fans mostly kids and a small number of girls that may be in their teens, but Jessica wasn't worried. Roger's heart belonged to her and no one else's.

"This one fan however seemed harmless but today I got a pretty upsetting note," Roger said yanking his bow tie for he was sweating a lot.

Jessica's eyes narrowed as she spoke in a calm voice, "Oh really and what did this fan say?" If someone was threatening her Roger they would get their face implanted in her frying pan.

"Well, now remember you promised not ta get mad," Roger reminded her. She nodded but her calm expression stayed.

"Tell me what they said Roger," she said getting even calmer.

"They um they said that I was funny and soon I would be theirs," Roger said looking at his feet. When he looked up he wished he kept his mouth shut.

Jessica's cool exterior broke instantly when the words entered her ears. Her fists clenched as her teeth grinded making a nails on a chalk board sound. The usually bright color of her green eyes now glowed as her hair burst into flames. Jessica's white skin turned a bright red as smoke came out of her ears.

"WHAT!" she shouted causing Roger to fall off the couch and onto the floor. She jumped up and went to grab her frying pan.

"So, glad you're not mad," he called to her. Once he got up he followed her into the kitchen as he saw her grab her frying pan out of her purse.

_Oh this is not good, _Roger thought to himself. Jessica returned to normal but a deadly look was in her eyes.

"What is her name Roger?" she asked again calm.

"I don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Jessica please put the frying pan down," he begged.

"Oh I will right on that rabbit stealing hussy's face!" Jessica hissed. Her body was shaking with rage just the thought of Roger with another woman made her want to scream. She wanted to rip the woman's hair out and scratch out her eyes or just clobber the woman's pretty face with her frying pan.

"Love Cups please calm down," Roger said taking a step towards her.

"Oh I will get calm once I wring her neck!" Jessica shouted. Roger had to get Jessica to calm down otherwise she wouldn't listen to what he would tell her about going with Eddie to his studio tomorrow to find clues. He knew it would be risky he hardly ever seen Jessica in this state other than when they first started dating and when they first were married. Roger slowly walked up to her and jumped up wrapping his arms around hers and kissing her lips. Her eyes widened but eased in and he heard the frying pan fall to the floor as her arms wrapped around his waist. Once he let go she was now smiling at him with a goofy grin.

"Feel better?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Mmmm hmmm," she nodded holding him. "I am sorry honey bunny I just pictured you with another girl and I just lost it," she said stroking his ears.

"Don't ya worry Jessie, you are the only woman I have my eye on," Roger said kissing her cheek. "Now I need to tell you is that Eddie and I are going to my dressing room tomorrow morning to find clues," Roger said.

"I am going with you," she said sharply holding him tighter, but not enough to where it would harm him.

"Okay honey, now why don't we go out for a nice dinner and just enjoy some time alone," he said.

"Okay," she said kissing his nose.

"Let me take a shower will quick and we can get going," Roger said happily and kissed her one more time before hopping up the stairs. Jessica was starting to get calm, she knew Roger loved her. She began to fix up her hair a bit for she was still wearing her sun dress and she looked good enough. Still her hair could use a bit of a touch up. Just as she was about to fix her hair, the phone rang.

"Hello," Jessica said into the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Rabbit," said a female voice. Jessica couldn't distinguish it but she knew the voice was female.

"Who is this?" Jessica asked trying to keep calm.

"Oh pardon me, this is Roger's new wife oh I mean admirer," the voice laughed. Jessica's eyes narrowed as her grip on the phone tightened.

"How did you get this number?" Jessica demanded.

"Oh I have my ways; I just came to tell you that you better enjoy Roger while you still have him. For soon he will be mine and not yours," the woman said.

"If you even touch him I will kill you," Jessica growled.

"Oh I plan on doing more than touching him, tell Roger I will see him very soon," the woman said and the line went dead. Jessica hung up the phone as hot tears fell from her face. She wasn't losing Roger to anyone, especially some stalking hussy, Roger was hers, and nothing or no one will ever change that.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Finding Clues

Chapter Four: Finding Clues

The next day, Jessica and Roger met Eddie at the studio. "Okay Rog, where is your dressing room at?" Eddie asked.

"This way follow me," Roger said hopping along. Jessica kept a watchful eye on the rabbit. She still didn't tell anyone about the phone call she received from the stalker.

"Hey Jess, you okay?" Eddie asked quietly. He may have just met Jessica and Roger not long ago, but he was starting to see when she was upset.

"Oh I am just fine, a hussy I don't know wants to steal my Roger from me, yeah Valiant, I am just peachy," Jessica said coldly.

"Easy Jess, I will find out who is after Roger, nothing bad will happen," Eddie said trying to soothe the red head.

"I'm, I'm sorry; I know you won't let anyone harm Roger. I am just scared," Jessica said frowning.

"That isn't all is it?" Eddie asked.

"No, I received a call from the admirer last night," Jessica said.

"What when?" asked Eddie yanking out a pad of paper and pencil.

"About the time Roger got home. He told me about his um admirer. Once he did I was a bit upset," Jessica said.

"Okay," Eddie said knowing that was putting it mild.

"Anyways, after Roger told me, he wanted to take me out so we could just have some alone time. He went to go get ready and the phone rang. I picked it up and it was the admirer. Pretty much she said I should appreciate the time I have with Roger, for soon he will be hers," Jessica said flatly. Her gloved hands slowly began to form fists, as she remembered that night. Yet, she tried to remain calm, for causing a scene would not help find the admirer, or in Jessica's opinion, a stalker.

"Did you recognize the voice?" Eddie asked.

"No, but it was a female voice," Jessica said.

"Hey guys come on," Roger said calling to them. They followed him to his dressing room, where Baby Herman stood guard.

"Uh hey Roger buddy, um what brings you here?" Herman asked nervously. Roger quickly told Herman and was about to turn the knob when Herman stopped him. "I wouldn't go in there if I was you," Herman said.

"Why?" Eddie asked. Herman smoked a cigar as he stared at the trio.

"Guess you may have to see for yourself," the baby said and stepped aside. Eddie pulling out his gun opened the door. The dressing room was a mess. Letters were scattered everywhere on the floor. Pictures Roger hung up of him and Jessica were destroyed. Well, the half that had Roger was gone and the half of Jessica was either ripped or had words written in red ink.

Some had on hussy, gold digger, charlatan, and other names that were bad. Jessica glared as Roger looked on with awe. "Who could have done this?" Roger asked. He held up a picture frame of his and Jessica's wedding photo. "Jeepers, this was my favorite picture," he said sadly. His white ears drooping as he held the destroyed photo, in his paws.

"Don't worry honey bunny, we have other copies," Jessica said hugging him. Her fingers running through his fur, as she too was trying to keep calm. On the mirror written in what looked like red lipstick said

_Roger Is Mine_

_Admirer _

The handwriting looked the same as the one on the notes. "Who was the last one to come in here?" Eddie asked.

"Uh Helen was," Herman said.

"Where is she?" Eddie asked.

"In the lobby talking to the police, we had them called thinking other dressing rooms were vandalized," Herman said. Eddie as well as Roger and Jessica followed Herman back to the lobby. Sure enough, cops were there and one was questioning Helen. The poor girl was shedding tears as her body shook. Once she saw Roger, her face crumpled.

"Oh Mister Rabbit I am so sorry, I called the police as soon as I could. Who would do such a thing?" she asked sobbing.

"Easy Helen, don't cry," Roger said hugging her. Jessica would have been bothered by this but knew Roger was only doing this to comfort Helen.

"Ma'am I am Detective Eddie Valiant, could you mind telling me what happened?" Eddie asked politely.

"Well I told the police I was making new scripts and placing them in the stars dressing rooms. That way when they were ready to rehearse they knew where their scripts were. I started about 6:00 a.m. like I do every morning. At seven I edited the scripts then at 8:00 a.m. I began making my rounds, I made it to Roger's, I um mean Mr. Rabbit's dressing room about 8:30. When I opened the door I came upon that horrible scene and quickly called the cops," she said more calmly.

"Did you see anything else, someone leaving the dressing room?" Eddie asked.

"No," Helen said sniffling.

"Does anyone besides you have access to the dressing room?" Eddie asked.

"Why, anyone has access, the stars never lock their trailers, unless they are in there," Helen said.

"I see, well thank you ma'am if you think of anything, here is my card," Eddie said handing her a white card with a number.

"I will," Helen said softly. Once the cops left Eddie went back into the trailer to look over everything. He used his camera to take pictures and see if the cops found any clues. They confirmed the job was done quickly and the culprit wore gloves.

"Okay Roger, I need that list of all women who work here. If their handwriting matches the one we found on the notes. Then we found our culprit," Eddie said.

"You got it Eddie," Roger said hopped off to his boss's room. Within an hour Eddie had the list of all female workers and their hand writing.

"Okay now I want you and Jessica to head on home and stay there. I mean it Roger, no going anywhere alone till I narrow down the suspects," Eddie said firmly.

"Oh believe me Eddie, I am not letting him out of my site," Jessica said firmly.

"Okay I will call you two once I land something," Eddie said and the trio separated, not knowing a pair of eyes was watching them.

"Soon Roger, you will be all mine," said a voice as they made their plan to claim Roger, once and for all.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this and please review.


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter 5: Kidnapped

Once Eddie left the studio, Roger and Jessica headed home. "Well today was fun," Jessica said glumly. Not only was this admirer threatening to take Roger away. This woman had the nerve to break into Roger's dressing room and destroy pictures of him and Jessica together. It made the red head's blood boil. Yet, she would remain calm and allow Eddie to do his job.

"Don't worry Jessica; Eddie is the best detective ever. If anyone can catch this admirer, it would be him," Roger said smiling.

_I hope so, Roger_, Jessica thought sadly. Just the thought of losing Roger scared her by far. When they were going through that Judge Doom thing, all Jessica could think about was finding Roger. To have him believe she cheated on him with Mr. Acme upset her. In her mind she still feared Roger would leave her thinking she never loved him. Then there was the time she used a frying pan to hit him over the head at the studio. She did that to make sure he wouldn't get hurt and to make sure she knew where he was. Jessica remembered that day well.

_Once Roger fell to the ground, she came out of her hiding place. Slowly looking down to make sure he was out and placing her frying pan back in her purse. A frown formed on her lips when she saw him. Jessica knelt down to the ground and scooped him up in her arms. For a few brief moments she cradled him in her arms, softly crying. "I am so sorry honey bunny. I love you, I swear I do. You are the only one for me and once I catch the real murderer, I will make you believe I never stopped loving you," she whispered as she kissed the spot she hit him on. Then placed him in the trunk of her car and went to help Valiant._

She sat on the couch as a tear fell from her face. Once Doom, was killed and Roger was cleared of all charges, she wanted their lives back to normal. Instead some lunatic, was after her Roger, well she was not going to lose him, not this time. Roger saw Jessica frowning and knew why. Still he hated to see his darling wife upset and tried to make her laugh. "Hey Jessie watch this," he said sweetly. Jessica looked up and Roger curled his ears and made his eyes go wide. Then once he got her attention, took a hammer from his pocket in his overalls and hit himself on the head. Stars circled around him as he watched her reaction. She looked more worried than ever and he knew physical comedy was not going to be a good idea. So, he stood up and began to sing and dance.

_I have a darling wife_

_She is my life_

_Singing like an angel from above_

_Face is lovely as a dove_

Roger sang and began to tap dance on the floor. Jessica was trying very hard not to look amused. For, she wanted to stay focused but knew what Roger was doing. It was an endearing thing one, she was enjoying immensely.

_I would give her flowers_

_That grew from April showers_

_She is the apple of my eye_

_I never make her cry_

_When she is sad_

_I do all I can to make her glad_

_I would give anything to see her smile_

_Even jog a hundred miles_

Roger spun around as he danced looking at Jessica. Her face was brightening as a small was forming. He heard her clapping and soon got up and danced with him. Soon he was in her arms being spun around. They fell on the couch laughing and cuddling each other. "Oh Roger, I love your songs," she said softly.

"And I love to see you smile, Love Cups," Roger said happily. He did it Jessica was smiling again.

"I am sorry honey bunny, I am just worried about losing you," Jessica pouted holding him closer.

"Don't worry Jessica, like I said Eddie is on the case," Roger said.

"I know but I am still worried," she said stroking his hair on his head. "We just got our lives back and now they are being threatened," she said coldly.

"Oh come on Jessie, no sad face, I'll start dancing again," Roger said slowly placing his feet down. Jessica smiled and pulled him onto her lap.

"You make me so happy Roger, I just can't lose you," she said hugging him.

"And I don't want to lose you. I don't want an admirer just you and if this admirer were here I would tell her that. You are everything I ever wanted Jessica. To me, you are sweet and talented, fun to be with, smart and I love your smile. I can go on forever like I did last week," Roger said smiling. Jessica remembered for last week was their anniversary of their first date. Roger made her a cake and wrote all the things he loved about her. It was at least eight pages long and the funny thing was he had shortened it.

"Okay Roger darling, let's forget about admirers and just have a nice dinner together," she said.

"Good idea, I will help by taking out the trash," Roger said getting up. The trash needed to be taken out and Jessica didn't think anything of it. She was washing her hands and began to make some grilled cheese and carrot soup. It was getting dark and Roger hopped over to the trash can. When a black van drove up to him and the window was rolled down.

"Excuse me sir, but I seem lost could you give me directions?" asked the voice.

"Why sure, where do you need to go?" Roger asked smiling. Not even thinking about how dangerous this situation could be. Before he knew it he was hit on the head and his world went black. The figure grabbed him and stuffed him in the back seat. Jessica heard tires squealing and headed outside. Just as she came out the van drove away and Roger was gone.

"Roger, ROGER!" she screamed as tears fell from her face. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Roger had been kidnapped. Her heart was breaking as fear took her. No, please no, not my Roger," she moaned. Then just like that Jessica got a hold of herself and tried to focus. Jessica did the only thing she could do go back inside and call Eddie. Before she could call the phone rang and she answered it. "He-hello," she said unable to talk.

"Jessica, it is Eddie, I may know who is after Roger. I checked all the handwriting and looked at the security cameras. I called the police and they are helping us look. Our prime suspect is Helen," Eddie told her. The news reached Jessica's ears but fear was still in her heart.

"Eddie, if Helen is the admirer she just kidnapped Roger," she told him.

"I will inform the police, stay where you are Jess, I am on my way. We will find Roger and get him back safe and sound I promise," Eddie said. Once the line went dead Jessica for now felt hopeful, but if anything happened to her Roger and if Helen did do it, she would make Helen regret ever being born.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Saving Roger

Chapter 6: Saving Roger  
>Roger awoke with a groan. "Where am I?" he asked, shaking his head.<br>"Hush, honey, you are safe," said a gentle voice.  
>"Jessica, is that you?" he asked, his vision still blurry. His head hurt and he couldn't seem to move his arms.<br>"JESSICA! Why do you call for her when I am here!" demanded the voice.  
>Roger immediately shook his head and saw an angry Helen looking at him. He must be in her basement, for boxes were everywhere. It was cold and damp yet dry. Pictures of him were plastered on the wall. Then, he noticed he was tied with toon- proof rope. "Helen, what is going on?" he asked.<br>"You haven't figured it out yet, honey bunny?" Helen asked, batting her eyes at him.  
><em>Honey bunny, why is she calling me that<em>? He wondered. Roger saw all the pictures of him again and then it clicked. "You are my admirer," he said, his ears pointing straight up.  
>"You always knew how to make me laugh," Helen giggled, ruffling his hair.<br>"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Roger asked.  
>"Simple, when I first came here, no one noticed me. I was always Helen the secretary, or Helen the coffee girl, and Helen the script deliverer," Helen said crossly. Then, she turned to him again and smiled. "Except you, Roger, dear," she said. "When you first met me you asked me my name. Told me your jokes and was happy that you made me laugh. One thing I loved was you always asked me, what I thought. No one ever asked me my opinion on anything. You took time to get to know me," Helen said, her eyes coming alive. "That was when I knew you and I should be together," she said.<br>"But Helen I love Jessica," Roger said. He felt bad for Helen; he had no idea that she was in so much pain.  
>"Why do you love her? She cheated on you! Had you framed for murder! How could you ever love someone like that?" Helen asked, growing angry again.<br>Roger cringed but had to explain to Helen, why he loved Jessica. "She was the first person to think I was funny. Normally, I had to try really hard to make people laugh. With Jessica, it was easy, yet in some ways hard. Like you no one took Jessica seriously. All men saw in her was well a nice figure," Roger said blushing. Helen snorted but, continued to listen. "All men ever wanted from her was physical pleasure, no one asked her for her opinion. That is why Jessica didn't like men for a long time. Till she met me, she said that I took the time to get to know her. I was the first guy to make her feel special," Roger explained, a dreamy smile spreading on his face.  
>Helen stopped she never knew that Jessica and her were so similar. "That still doesn't justify that she helped frame you for murder," Helen hissed.<br>"She only did that because Mr. Maroon blackmailed her. He was trying to blackmail Mr. Acme into selling Toon Town. Mr. Maroon thought that if Mr. Acme was caught with my wife, he would sell Toon Town. Jessica didn't want anything to do with it, but Mr. Maroon told her if she didn't do it. I would never work in this town again. That is why she did it," Roger said.  
>"She, she did that for you?" Helen asked.<br>"Yes, Jessica would do anything for me. Heck, she hit me on the head with a frying pan, so I wouldn't get hurt at the studio," Roger added. "I love, Jessica and she loves me. I am sorry you are in pain Helen, but taking me away from Jessica won't bring you joy. It is not too late to do the right thing," Roger said.  
>"All this time, I thought Jessica was just a hussy that used you to boost her career. Yet, I know you wouldn't lie, do you think there is still time?" Helen asked. All Helen wanted was love but hearing Roger talk about Jessica, made her rethink everything. Helen could not break up true love, no matter how much pain she was in.<br>"There is always time to do the right thing," Roger told her, smiling his sweet smile.  
>Back at the police station, Jessica was sitting in a chair. Twisting her hands, and grinding her teeth. The police were trying to get a search warrant to search Helen's house. Fear and worry spread through Jessica's mind. <em>Was Roger okay? How did she allow him to be taken? Would Helen hurt him? <em>Tears fell from her face. Her body began to shake from anger. Eddie was talking to the police but, all Jessica could think about was Roger's safety. Just then Roger burst through the doors.  
>"Hi- ya everyone," he called.<br>"ROGER!" Jessica yelled, rushing over to him. Her arms wrapped

around him, as her lips touched his cheek and lips. Her tears of anger now turned into tears of joy.  
>"It is okay Love Cups," Roger said soothingly.<br>"Roger, how did you get here?" Eddie asked, coming out to investigate the noise.  
>"I brought him back," Helen said, appearing out of nowhere. Jessica's eyes locked on Helen, her anger returning in full force.<br>"You! How dare you come here" Jessica hissed. Her eyes were now glowing an evil color.  
>"I know you are angry at me," Helen said calmly.<br>"You got that right!" Jessica shouted, holding Roger protectively.  
>"I know what I did was wrong, Roger made me realize that I can't steal love. I brought him back and came here to accept my fate," Helen said. "He said you and I are more similar than I realized. I know you may wish to harm me, I don't blame you. Yet, I hope you can one day forgive a foolish and sad woman," Helen said. Then with that a cop escorted her away.<br>Jessica just stood there, dumbfounded. Yet, she had Roger back and that was all she cared about. "Come on Love Cups, let's go home," Roger said kissing her cheek.  
>"Sounds good to me, Honey Bunny," Jessica cooed. Eddie smiled and followed the toons safely home. Soon this incident was just a crazy and bad memory.<br>Epilogue  
>Helen had to serve six months in prison and another six months of community service. Once Jessica was told the full story, she slowly forgave Helen. Roger and Jessica are still in love and like Eddie and Dolores are still happily married.<br>The End  
>Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.<p> 


End file.
